super_secret_dark_souls_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vault of the Redeemer
The ceilings of in this area are easily seventy foot high. A curious platform stands in the central chamber of the vault. The architecture here is crumbling, but still conveys a certain majesty. A - Jesred waits in this chamber. B - There are holes all along both sides of this corridor, and a large pressure plate stone can be found at DC25 and disarmed at DC25. Otherwise, spikes attack everyone from the walls at +15 for 6d6 damage when the stone is triggered. This trap cannot be jumped without a DC40 jump check, but could be avoided with fly spells. Rolling less than a 20 in total on a disarm check causes the trap to go off. C - The doors to this chamber slam shut when characters enter. A circle of runes on the ground begin to glow, and a Guardian Scorpion is summoned. The east door opens when it is defeated, but the west door stays closed. D - The doors to this corridor slam shut when characters enter, and the spiked walls begin to contract. If three parts of the mechanism on the far door can be disabled at DC25, the trap stops. Otherwise everyone takes 6d6 damage per round after five rounds. The traps can also be smashed by dealing 40 damage to each of them, but this is difficult as they have hardness 15 and are immune to energy damage. E - The doors to this chamber slam shut when characters enter. A circle of runes on the ground begin to glow, and a Guardian Lizard is summoned. The doors open when it is defeated. F - A DC15 search check reveals a 10 foot wide pit. Falling deals 8d6 damage from the spikes, but there is a wall of force here preventing characters from jumping over. Players who attempt to jump the pit will hit the wall and fall into the spikes, but there are grooves in the side of the pit (DC28 to notice them unless the players ask how easy it would be to climb down) that allow a safe descent. Climbing out the other side is relatively easy (DC15, and no risk of falling unless you fail the DC by more than 5). G - The doors to this chamber slam shut when characters enter. A circle of runes on the ground begin to glow, and a Guardian Hydra is summoned. The doors open when it is defeated. that a H - This room is There are images carved onto each of the four walls, with a title engraved under every one. On the west wall a two great demons rip the head from a burning knight (the title reads "Morbus and Baelor, the Chaos Princes"). On the north wall a crow pecks the eye of a dead queen as a crudely carved winged giant looms above (the title reads "Asriel, Destroyer of the Heavens"). On the east wall a warrior on dragonback crosses spears with another clad in leonine armour as the crescent moon above is engulfed by black clouds (the title reads "Umbrus, the Gathering Dark". On the south wall an armoured warrior watches from the edge of a precipice as a misshapen carcass falls into a pit of bones below (the title reads "Damocras, the Churning Assembly"). There is a secret exit to the north that can be found with a DC15 search check, but it can only be opened from this inside this room. There is also a carving on the wall of a grand citadel beneath a stormy sky, surrounded by besieging forces. A crude stone chair rests next to the carvin TREASURE - The Deck of Many Things was first found in this room. Also a painting of a citadel, a stone chair, more treasure, hidden door, the four souls CHEST I - Two chains hang from either side of the roof of this chamber. When they are pulled together, a wall slides away to reveal a hidden chest. This room was where the Rage Drake and the Adaptive Mimic were found. J - This doorway leads north to the Chasm of the Giants. K - This large chamber was once the lair of Grak the Ripper. The elevator leads to the Hollow Halls bonfire. There is a secret door in the platform which opens only when the bell in Luria is rung. L - This doorway leads west to the Furnace. M - The passage to this strange mirror is guarded by two helmed horrors. The door is locked (DC25) and trapped. The trap can be found (DC24) and disarmed (DC19), otherwise it attacks with a swinging blade (+16, 2d4+8+poison DC20 3d6 constitution). If the mirror is observed, then reflections of the party attack. Hidden behind the mirror is the Robe of Reflexes+2, humanity, two firebombs and a rusted coin. An inscription on the door reads reads: Do not look at the glass, Or death will come for you. Do not break the glass, Or it will be worse seven times. Turn back, thieves, There are no trinkets here. N - This passage leads south to the Haunted Palace. O - There is a secret door here which leads to Achenar's lair beneath the Gloom Garden. Vanquished - Scorpion, Tyrant Lizard, Rage Drake, Hydra, Adaptive Mimic STILL GOT TO FIX THE MAP He will sell a ring of protection+1 for 2000 souls, as well as gauntlets of strength. 11 Adaptive Mimic - Large Aberration15 3000 souls HP202 Initiative+7 Speed40(8) AC25(T18,FF22) 2 slams+20(2d6+6) Abilities22,17,29,5,16,6 Saves+14/+12/+14 SQ Reach 10, adaptive energy resistance 20, DR15/? 9 Rage Drake - Unique Large Dragon14 3000 souls, d6 beast teeth HP203 Initiative+7 Speed60(12) AC18(T10,FF15) 2 claws+18(d8+15/19-20) and bite+13(2d6+10) SQ Pounce, Improved grab+26, worrystun (DC25), rake d8+15 Sleep immunity, paralysis immunity, darkvision Abilities31,17,27,4,12,10 Saves+17/+12/+12 6 Helmed Horror - Medium Construct13 HP71 Initiative+1 SpeedF40(8) AC19(T11,FF18) Greatsword+12/+7(2d6+4+d6) SQ Truesight Spell Immunity - Missiles, Lightning, Fireball Abilities16,13,-,-,16,12 Saves+4/+5/+7 Rewards - 1200 souls, charcoal/winter pine resin 25% Category:Tag vault